


CRC Short 1

by starlightelixir



Series: Conspiracy Research Club Shorts [2]
Category: Conspiracy Research Club (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightelixir/pseuds/starlightelixir
Summary: Katya's worried that their unique circumstance is the only reason that the three are friends. It's fine, though, Jaime and Luna have her back.[Reuploaded!]
Relationships: Jaime Taylor & Katya Petrikov, Luna Gardner & Jaime Taylor, Luna Gardner & Katya Petrikov, Luna Gardner & Katya Petrikov & Jaime Taylor
Series: Conspiracy Research Club Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818256
Kudos: 3





	CRC Short 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally... Starting to reupload these..............a

“Hey, guys?” Katya spoke--her voice quiet, as it had always been whenever she actually spoke. The other two said nothing at first, they simply looked away from their corkboard and strings to watch as she continued. “Do you think we would have been friends if we weren’t stuck in the same town? Like… If we met some other way.”

She didn’t look up, she kept her hands bunched into the red fabric of her overpiece, her gaze locked on her now-white knuckles. She had turned entirely away from her computer in her spinning chair to face the others, though her gaze remained lowered.

Jaime remained speechless, unsure of what to say; he could only soften his gaze and draw a quiet breath--he couldn’t think of a way to break the silence that came over the cabin of the train.

Luna, however, was quick to the draw, piping up as she moved to plop down next to Katya. “ _If we met some other way,_ ” She laughed. “Don’t be stupid! This is how we met, and nothing’s changing that.”

_That’s not the kind of reassurance she wanted,_ Jaime added silently. _I don’t know what to tell her, either, though._

Luna continued, her exhausted smile the same as it was when she started. “Seriously, I think that, y’know. Even if we met later in life or something, we would get along great? Look at us now!” She gestured around the clubroom, her eyes shifting from various objects that they had collected and put on display, from their decor to their merchandise, to just the little things they had brought from their homes. “We do weird shit every week, we go out to get bubble tea or candy almost every day--we care about each other… I don’t know why you’d worry about that kinda thing. Especially since it’s not something that’s gonna change for us.”

Jaime nodded, silently agreeing--he slowly placed a hand on Katya’s shoulder and offered a small smile before eventually speaking. “No matter what happens, the three of us would end up together, _somehow_.”

“Exactly, see--he gets it!” Luna reached out, delivering a ‘light’ and playful punch to Jaime’s arm. _Surprisingly_ , it was actually light. “Even if the world were crumbling around us, and let’s be real, it totally is, we would find each other!”

It took Katya a moment--just a short moment--to process the other’s reassurances, but with her heart eased slightly, she spoke again.. “You guys are right.”

“Hell yeah, we are!” Luna grinned, hooking her arm around Katya’s neck a little roughly, throwing her off-balance in her chair. “Pf, you’re not gonna fall, don’t look so startled!”

Katya couldn't hide the fact that, though she was definitely startled, she was laughing. “Careful, geez…!”

Jaime had _also_ relaxed considerably upon seeing Katya's anxieties wash away, and while he wasn't about to join in on Luna roughing Katya up, he couldn't help but watch the two with a warm, loving smile.


End file.
